Irresistible
by Akina456
Summary: Sigh, "I don't think I can be with you anymore. " - "What? Why not!" - "Because Shanks, the only reason I liked you was for the hat." - "But you said I was irresistible!" - "No, I said the HAT was irresistible." - full summary inside. Shanks X Oc


**Chapter One:**

 **Shabondy Shoto.**

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _"You gave your straw hat away?!"_

 _"Yep! You won't even believe it Mia! This kid spoke just like Captain Roger!"_

 _Sigh, "I don't think I can be with you anymore. "_

 _"What? Why not?!"_

 _"Because Shanks, the only reason I liked you was for the hat."_

 _"But you said I was irresistible!"_

 _"No, I said the HAT was irresistible."_

 _..._

 ** _It's been ten years since Shanks gave his hat away._**

 ** _Now with Ace D. Portgas about to be executed Amelia feels she must do something about it._**

* * *

"Captain?"A rookie frowns softly, twirling one of her loose pigtails that fall over her front, "Why are we here?"

"I want to check something out Sia. Would you like to join me?" Captain Amelia smiles, her soft soprano voice still held an underline of authority in it. The bosses and crew that had been in the crew the longest knew the danger behind that tone. The rookies dare not question the captain anymore after that.

Quinn shakes her head looking to her closest friends in the crew.

"Oi Cap, the ship is anchored and we're waiting for your orders." Twitter, the Head Navigator, nodded. Her long white hair fluttering around her, white feathers floated away in the wind.

A glimpse of blonde could be seen from right behind her- Shaneh. She had joined the crew long ago, a little bit after Amelia had started the crew, and for the most part she bonded the best with Twitter. She had been extremely soft spoken and hated to voice her own thoughts, concerns or opinions. It had taken almost a year to get her to hold normal conversations with the current bosses, and even now she still rarely speaks. But when she does, it surprises all who hear. She wasn't one to waste her breath speaking nonsense.

"Gather the crew." Three simple words to gain complete order, and that were usually followed by "Announcement time" or something of the sort.

In seconds Skylar had the crew standing all over the deck, some perched against the railing and some on the rails, some on the top deck hanging over to see their captain, and two or three up in the crows nest.

"Alright then listen up everyone. We all know how Shabondy works." Amelia starts, a proud smile gracing her soft features, "I know all of you are to strong and too smart to get caught by the slavers here, but we can't afford any fights or too much attention here. Also, by afternoon all eleven 'supernovas' will have docked. They are young, and they are stupid. Try not to kill any- we save the fighting for the New World."

Amelia's First Mate Skylar steps beside her, "for now, everyone pick a buddy and stay with them at all times. No exceptions. Captain and I will be out and about the mangroves, whoever gets caught alone will help Breeze in the kitchens for the next month." Skylar's lip twitched as everyone turned to look at Breeze, who in return waves her favorite hatchet in the air with a bright smile.

Everyone cringed at the border line psycho chef and took a step away.

Amelia rolled her eyes, "We meet back here at dusk every day until we leave." Quieter she waves over a few top mates, the eight bosses of the Scarlet Rovers- Reece, Jade, Leia, Blake, Shaneh, Quinn, Twitter, and Harper.

Amelia glances at each of them once the crew had disappeared, "I have a bad feeling. Split up, I want Blake, Quinn to stay here- if there's any sort of injury bring them back to Quinn immediately. As for the rest of you go throughout the groves, keep eyes on the crew, make sure nothing happens. I do not want those rookies thinking they can do as they please."

"What do you propose we do captain?" Reece smirks, small rivets of water paced down her forearms, a silent deadly threat to all who knew of her.

"I like the way you think Reece, I really do. But these are just paradise rookies." Amelia winks, "Let me handle the warnings. You guys can rotate in a few hours if you want." The smile she held made it clear what kind of warning each rookie would get for messing with her crew.

"Alright then, Sky and I are out." Amelia turns and waves a hand over her shoulder, "We won't be back till late. Blake keep everyone in line will ya?"

Reece and Jade groan, Leia rolls her eyes as Jade dramatically faints against her, "Why do you hate us so much Captain?"

Blake smiles turning on heel and making her way to the ship mast, unsheathing her twin katana blades for a bit of practice.

"Oi Jade, let's go." Reece calls as she Jade perks up, and she sprints down the ramp to catch up with the dark fruit user.

"Twitter." Shaneh breaths quietly tilting her head towards the archipelago.

"Right!" Twitter nods smiling widely, she extends her arms and long white feathers cover the pale skin, she jumps onto the dark wood rails before gliding down to the grass, Shaneh follows quickly.

"And then there were two." Loki sighs, placing her hands on her hips.

"Technically four." Breeze shrugs, "but I guess I can see how you get two." Breeze smiles at Quinn who returns it easily, "I guess we'll see you lot later." Breeze waves, disappearing in the wind. Long tangled green vines envelop Loki and she too disappears, reappearing on the ground beside the ship.

"Come Breeze, the rookies are probably already causing mayhem." A breeze ruffles Loki's hair signaling Breeze was right beside her.

Quinn watches them leave, each fading into nothing in their own separate directions, before turning and walking back over to Blake who spun and drove both blades to the mast, stopping an inch away and stepping back before launching into another volley, and just like all the other times she stops before she would tear through the thick wood.

"Spit it out Quinn." Blake frowns, small beads of sweat dribble down her forehead and collarbone.

"Why would Captain lie to them?" Quinn asks quietly, her golden brows turned down.

"What do you mean?" Blake keeps her expression hard.

"Don't play dumb Blake! You've known her as long as I have-"

"Longer than you have-" Blake mumbles.

"Be quiet and answer the question." Quinn glares.

Blake stops mid strike, slowly allowing her arms to fall to her side, "You trust her right?"

Quinn falters, "Of course!"

"Captain has never failed us. She always knows what she's doing. She's always got a plan." Blake smiles softly in a very reassuring way.

Quinn shakes her head, "You're right." She mends lightly letting out a heavy sigh.

"This war coming up has everyone in such a tight knot. Everyone needs to take this day and breathe." Blake draws her blades again.

"I hope Reece and Jade return swiftly. I long for Shabondy's amusement park."

Blake rolls her eyes at Quinn's words. But she too couldn't help but agree, with Ace captured even Captain Amelia and Shanks are on edge.

Shanks, somewhere in the New World, was gathering Intel on Kaido the last they saw him. The funny red head is positive that the cruel yonko will make a move on Whitebeards claim while the latter is occupied. Not that Blake doubted it herself. Kaido was a cruel little twat that needed to be put back in his place. Blake smirks at the thought.

* * *

"Any sign of the coater you're looking for?" Skylar questions quietly to her captain, not wanting the other occupants of the crowded bar to hear.

Amelia nods, "But you won't like where."

"Don't tell me." Skylar frowns.

Amelia smiles, handing her first mate a flyer, "That's right Sky. It seems we will be attending Shabondy's annual monthly auction."

* * *

Breeze smirks at the rookies weak pissing contest, shaking her head in dismay that X Drake had ruined the show. Mad Monk Urouge and Eustass Kid's first mate Killer now turned in opposite directions and started to enjoy their days again- as if they weren't just at each others throats.

Not far from her, Trafalgar Law sat on an up turned box, a few members of his crew stood beside him as he talked leisurely to X Drake who glared down at him.

Maybe it's not to late for a show.. Breeze smiles, 'puru puru puru'

"Answer it Loki!" She tosses the mini snail through the air. "It's probably captain."

* * *

Three hours later and Reece was near the end of her rope.

"Oi! Jade!" Reece exclaims angrily, "Would you shut up for two minutes! I can't even think with you blabbing over here."

Jade pouts, "No need to be so cruel Reecy."

"Don't call me that! My name is Reece not Reecy! No 'y' got it!" Reece's palm connects with her forehead. "Geeze I've been telling you this for what? Fifteen years now? You're such a pain."

Jade pouts a bit longer before a cotton candy stand catches her eye and she starts yelling again.

Reece groans, wondering if it will ever end, when a distinct 'puru puru puru' sounds, digging out her ringing baby Mushi she happily answers it. "Hey cap'n. What's up?"

"Reece, long time no talk, I need you to do something for me." Amelia smiles widely in her care free way.

"Anything." Reece replies instantly.

Amelia laughs before sobering considerably, "Get the crew back to the ship." She pauses and Reece could hear Skylar speaking in the back ground, Amelia nods, "Have Blake and Quinn give me a call when everyone gets back home."

"Aye aye Cap see you soon." Reece hangs up, "Oi Jade. Get ahold of Breeze and Twitter it's time to round up."

Jade nods, ready for the action she knew was coming.

"I'll call Leia and let them know what's happening." Reece turns away and they both start making their calls, tugging on any crew mates they found as they made their way briskly back to the ship. I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

" _That's pirate captain Amelia Le Roux! She's allied with the Yonko Red Hair_!"

" _Do you even know how high that woman's bounty is_?"

" _I heard she leveled three of Kaido's islands because she was bored_!"

"I've only ever bowed to one man. And that was the man who saved my pathetic life and gave me something to live for."

"Captain." Skylar warns, as she frowns deeply, sighing as her captain continued to lift the snobby world noble off the ground by his collar. The Nobles guard, as if just realizing what was happening pulled out his gun, aiming for Amelia. Skylar rolls her eyes pulling out one of her own twin pistols, making sure there was an audible 'click'. The guard side glanced, and gulped. Skylar didn't actually need to draw her weapon, there was no way this man could hurt her captain but it was always nice to remind people.

"So I'm sure you understand why I can't bow to someone like you." Amelia smiled warmly, though the glint in her eyes was anything but warm.

"You low life pirate! Put me down right now! I'm calling an admiral!" He shouts, waving his arms around.

"Oh no, not an admiral!" Amelia says in a dead tone, before scoffing, "Honey if you want me in dead you'll need ten admirals. I don't fear them and I don't fear you." The last part she whispered in a deadly tone.

"There's eleven rookies on this island right now- most of them are young and dumb, they don't have a hint of manners. But if you lay a finger on them, I will kill you.." She holds his gaze a moment longer, before slowly lowering him to the ground.

"So how 'bout this? You get on with your pitiful life and we all forget what happened here, or I can kill you, and your little friend and be gone before anyone even realizes. It's your choice really, I mean you are one of the descendents of our creators right?" Amelia smiles again as she dusts off his shoulders in a 'no harm done' way.

In less than half a minute the noble was out of sight along with his guard.

"You just can't help yourself could you?" Skylar sighs again, hiding her weapon in the folds of her dress.

"You know I have a soft spot for the upcoming generation." Amelia shrugs with a lazy smile, "There's no need to worry. Although if an admiral does come I hope it's Kizaru. I owe him a good beating." Amelia says darkly before turning and striding towards Roronoa Zoro and Jewelry Bonney, she offers a hand to both and both hesitantly accept it, allowing the New World captain to pull them to their feet.

Sky chuckles glancing around, it seemed the street full of passerbyers was still stunned. So she waved a hand, "Go back to what you were doing. It's over now."

Amelia glances around, slowly people seemed to thaw and go back to their tasks.

"Roronoa Zoro correct?" Amelia smiles in a friendy way to the moss headed first mate before turning to the pink headed woman who still watched her, "Jewelry Bonney I presume. You don't need to fear me, I don't bite."

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro frowns deeply.

Bonney blinks resisting the urge to punch the stupid swordsman. She freezes her body ready to spring away should the fear inspiring woman choose to attack, this is the woman from the Pirate Kings ship, she now rules over many islands in the New World, even without the help of the Yonko she's allied with.. what the hell is wrong with you Roronoa?! Bonney still not sure what to do, stays still and quiet. Would it be disrespectful to just walk away?..

Amelia laughs, sounding like soft rings of bells, causing Bonney to blush scarlet, had she said that out loud?

The teal eyed captain gestures towards the pink haired girls crew, "You are no prisoner. As I said before, you do not need to be afraid, so as long as you don't do anything stupid. I may like the newbies but that doesn't mean I would hesitate to put them back in their place." Amelia shrugs. Bonney nods again before scurrying away.

Amelia watches amused before turning back to the swordsman, who still had a raised brow. She rolls her eyes, "Come on pirate hunter, I hear you have bad direction so I don't trust you to bring this man to the hospital before he dies."

"Why don't you do it?" Zoro asks.

Amelia gasps, "I can't lift that man all by myself." She says as if she couldn't believe he'd suggest such a thing.

"You just held that man off the ground not five minutes ago!- oh whatever." Zoro caves, bending down to pick up the civilian.

"Come on pirate hunter, don't fall behind." Amelia chuckles walking ahead.

Zoro glares, but follows.

Skylar rolls her eyes, "Smooth move captain, smooth move." Skylar follows also but not before turning and winking at the fiery red headed captain who had been watching the entire scene unfold. She chuckled as he stormed off, angry at being caught.

* * *

"Quinn stop worrying, honestly. There is no one on the archipelago strong enough to hurt captain." Blake sighs, the golden haired woman wanted to run to meet up with their captain and first mate. Blake really didn't want to run, but she did anyways.

'Puru puru puru'

'Puru puru puru'

"Oi wait, this is probably captain." Blake calls, having to reach out and tug her nakama to a stop, "Blake here." She answers glaring at Quinn.

"Blake, it's Skylar. Are you on your way?" The first mate questions, getting straight down to business per normal.

Blake nods, "Yes. We're in grove two now. Where should we meet you?"

Skylar sighs, her eyes falling closed, Blake could just see her pinching her nose in frustration, "Actually we had to make a detour. So we will meet you at the Human Auction House. Get a paddle, get a seat and don't cause trouble." Skylar orders, the mini snail doing its best to replicate her fierce glare.

"Got it."

"Go ahead and call Harper, Reece and Loki and have them join you." Skylar adds.

"I'm on it." Blake nods with a smile hanging up quickly. She glances at Quinn from the corner of her eye, before smiling mischievously, and calling out "Race ya!"

* * *

"I hate this place." Reece grumbles.

"Get over it." Blake glares. They had been listening to the short haired woman complain since she arrived and Blake for one was loosing patience. She stood, "I'm going to call captain."

Quinn nodded, her lips drawn together in distaste. None of the Scarlet Rovers liked the auction house. They had visited Shabondy over ten years ago when one of their crew mates had been taken by a slave trader.

Blake walked to the entrance doors catching site of two rookie captains. That could mean trouble...

"Skylar." The first mate answered in her stoic tone.

"It's Blake again," Blake whispers, not willing to leave the building, and lose site of her mates. "Just want to let captain know there are two Nobles, three rookie crews and Disco-san is still the auctioneer."

Skylar curses, "Of course he is..." she mutters to herself, "Which crews?"

"Kid pirates and Heart pirates... and the Straw Hats, though they are missing a few important members." Blake eyed the kid pirates who were passing her to leave.

Skylar smirks, "Got it. We are almost there now. We should be there in ten minutes tops."

Blake's haki flashes, warning her about the flying projectile heading towards the entrance, she reached out and drove her fist into Kid's gut effectively shoving him out of the way. He slams into his other mates, sending most of them to the wall. Blake blinks as a large flying fish soars in inch from her face before crashing into the stands.

"Let me guess. Luffy just got there." Skylar sighs heavily, "Alright then we'll be there soon- don't let Luffy do anything too stupid." With that the first mate of the Scarlet Rovers was gone and Blake was tucking her baby Mushi back into her pocket.

She gave the furious rookie an uninterested side glance, looking him up and down before turning away to go back to her seat. She pauses a few paces away and turns her head to meet his feral orange eyes, "You should get that temper under control before you pass this island. The New World will do terrible things to people like you." Then she was gone, sitting in her seat like she had never even moved.

Kid glares a moment longer before a malicious grin stretches across his lips. "Things just got a whole lot better didn't they Killer."

* * *

"Honestly Sky, I don't understand." Amelia sighed dramatically, "We only looked away for a second.. One second!"

"That proves the rumors true at least." Skylar says, as they walk through grove one.

Amelia gives a half shrug, "True." Then she brightens considerably, "I can't wait to see the look on Shanks face when I tell him I saw Luffy! He's gonna be so jealous!" Amelia giggles, rubbing her hands in anticipation.

Skylar sighed, "You haven't even seen him yet.."

"But I will find him! Who knows how long he's staying, I hope he doesn't disappear while we meet with the coater." Amelia pouts.

"Look there's the auction house." Skylar points.

They pause seeing people rushing out, and marines gathering around the entrance.

A familiar willpower ripples through the air causing Amelia to gasp, "That aura.."

Amelia catches Skylar's gaze and they both nod, sprinting towards the auction house.

* * *

The auction hall was silent, everyone watching the old man who just so happened to be none other than the 'Dark King' Silvers Rayleigh, the first mate to the pirate king.

"What a foul old man you are." The giant behind him comments. "You came here just to steal money?"

"I wanted to steal from whoever bought me as well, but that's impossible now. Who would want to buy an old man like me anyways?" Rayleigh chuckles.

"You and I both know people would've killed to have you as a slave. I would personally give the equivalent to my ridiculous bounty for you to be my bitch."

Everyone whips around to see the new comer who was brave enough to speak to the Dark King.

Luffy was the only one who took time turning, looked up to Amelia who had started to descend the steps towards the third gen. wearer of the straw hat who starts to grin,

"MILA!" He yells.

Amelia smiled proudly, "So you finally get to meet Luffy, eh second?"

Rayleigh returns the smile, "Little Mia! Look at you! It's been what... ten years? You shouldn't wait so long to visit, I'm an old man you know."

"I hear an admiral is coming." Amelia stops at the top of the steps, "I was going to ask which one of the rookies was stupid enough to attack a World Noble, but then I walked in and saw Luffy.. so I guess I have my answer." she looks down on Luffy.

Amelia used her haki, rendering the guards unconscious in seconds. "I can't say you're much different then Shanks though, or Roger for that matter." She sighs softly,

Rayleigh turns to look at Luffy, "That straw hat really suits a fearless man like yourself." Amelia's smile takes a softer tone. "I've wanted to meet you, Monkey D. Luffy!"

Luffy places a hand on his hat.

"Before we start interductions why don't you go help Caimi-chan." Amelia suggests taking a seat on the second last red pew, in the section to the right of where Trafalgar Law sat and Eustass Kid stood.

"Good idea." Rayleigh nods, placing the stool beside the giant fish bowl. "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

Many of the Straw Hat's protested, begging their captain to stop the old man as the collar beeped.

"Honestly," Reece sighs, "rookies these days." She shakes her hand, placing a hand on her hip as she leaned against the red row.

Blake nods in agreement, "They should be grateful."

Rayleigh sends the explosion to the corner of the stage, and the star fish bursts into hysterics.

Amelia rolls her eyes at the little orange one, wondering how one could be so dramatic.

"H-hey, what happened here?" Franky, a tall cyborg with big blue hair and wearing an open botton down top with a speedo.

"I can't even...!" Pappugg cries, ubbing his eyes furiously.

The smoke clears and the star fish freezes, "Caimi!"

"What was that for? Scaring me like that?!" Franky twirls the key ring around his finger.

Skylar leans down to whisper in Amelia's ear cuasing the woman to laugh, and whisper back with a nod.

Pappugg trips and rolls down the stairs before launching himself at the freed mermaid.

Rayleigh turns to the complaining cyborg, "Please carry this young girl out of here.

Caimi stutters out a thank you to which Rayleigh shakes his head to, stepping from the stool and moving to the edge of the stage.

"Who are you?!" Franky questions, voicing a lot of peoples thoughts.

Rayleigh ignores the question, opting to instead hop from the stage and move up the steps, Amelia too stands and starts to descend the steps.

"That was probably his willpower, though I don't really understand it myself." Hachaan whispers to Chopper.

"Sorry you guys, you were just here to watch right? Judging from how you handled that situation earlier, you aren't exactly pushovers, right." Rayleigh smiles.

Kid looks on amusedly, "Who'd have thought we'd run into such a big shot here? Two for that matter? The Dark King Silvers Rayleigh and Scarlet Petal Mia."

"I prefer to be called the old coater, Ray-san, around here. Please do not call me that. I'd like to live peacefully now." Rayleigh mends gently. "You're not going to die, right Hachi? I always told you that you shouldn't walk around on this island..."

"Leave him alone Second, he probably just wanted to go to the amusement park with Luffy." Amelia smiles warmly, kneeling behind the little reindeer.

"Sorry." Hachaan mumbles.

"Thanks a lot you guys." Rayleigh looks to Luffy who now stood beside them.

"So pops, why'd you want to meet me?" Luffy asks brashly.

"Let's save that for afterwards, first, we've got to get out of here." Rayleigh stands,

"Seems like they've got us completely sorrounded outside chief." One of Kid's crew murmers quietly. Though with the great room being so quiet, everyone could hear it.

"Criminals inside! Please release the Rosward family!" A marine's voice carries inside, "An admiral will be here shortly. I'd imagine that it would be safer for you to just surrender. You don't know what will happen otherwise, rookies!"

Amelia starts to laugh, "That's wasn't very convincing ya know?"

"So they're not just dragging us into this, but they're totally treating us as if we were his accomplices, too." Trafalgar Law sighs, though he doesn't look as if he actaully cares.

"I see that Straw Hat Luffy is every bit as crazy as the rumors said. Not to complain, but I'm not going to stick around to clash with an admiral." Kid moves from the wall.

"Yes, I can't use that power from before anymore, so I'm counting on you." Rayleigh says, boosting quite a few ego's in the room. "It would be quite troublesome if the navy found out who I am."

"I have no intention of getting saved by some old man. But the longer we stay here the more soliders will come. I'll go on ahead. As an extra favor, I'll save you guys. I'll take care of the cleaning outside, so just relax!" Kid waves over his shoulder.

Amelia laughed as the two other rookie captains jump to follow- neither willing to let this slide. They could be heard throughout the hall as they left, and if she listened hard enough she could still hear them.

"Man, those guys are so stubborn." Nami sighs placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey! They're gonna cause a huge uproar! Let's run while we still can! We can't just wait around here!" The long nosed sniper urged.

"Alright ladies, let's get down to business." Amelia says, catching everyone's attention. The beautiful woman looked deadly as she stood straight and held a hand out, "Blake."

Blake stands with a nod, she pulls out a long black sheathed katana, tossing it in whole to her captain.

"I'll bet two hundred berri that was the one we ran into earlier" Skylar shoulder glances at the unconsious noble.

Amelia easily catches it in one hand, before turning back to the top of the stairs, slowly slipping the katana out of its covering. "Wake him up." She orders.

In a flash Skylar was up and lifting the noble by the collar, much like her captain had done earlier that day. With a simple flash of her haki the man was opening his eyes with a stutter, flailing around his limbs in an attempt to catch his balance. Skylar lets him fall to his knees with a heavy thud, stepping aside as her captain stepped up behind her. The nobles eyes widen and he starts to stutter even more uncontrollably, attempting to fall back and away from the enraged beauty.

Amelia places the blade to the side of his neck, effectively ceasing all movement. "You shot my friend... I can not forgive you for that. Fortunetly for you an admiral is on his way." The nobles eyes light up at the mention of a savior, "unforturnetly for you, he won't be here for another hour or so." The light was gone just as fast as it had came. "All faint of heart turn your eyes." Then there was a sword through his neck. Severing the head from the body.

Killer of the Kid pirates, Luffy's first mate and the black suited man in Luffy's crew were the only ones to not flinch. The rest of the Kid, Heart and Straw Hat pirates all released startled noises and some even took steps away.

Amelia let him fall, stepping away and turning away from his lifeless body. "Blake, Reece, go remind Disco-kun occupational hazards that come with this job." Amelia handing back the thin blade still dripping blood.

"Aye aye captain." Blake's smile was decievingly soft as she turned and left, Reece following behind her with an absolutely terrifing grin. It was silent as they left, the rookies all to stunned or frightened to move or speak.

Rayleigh sighs, "You're so cruel."

Amelia shrugs, "Captain would've done worse."

Rayleigh smirks widely, Amelia rivaled with her own shrugging again as she thought of her captain.

"Roger would've demolished him, his sister, his father, his cousins, his childhood pet." Rayleigh lists in a nostalgic tone.

Amelia leans against the pew as she waves her healer over and gestures to the octo man, "Besides Luffy already knocked him out- and there's no way I'm being one up-ed by that brat."

"Shanks was right. He is a lot like him." Rayleigh says as he moves out of Quinn's way.

"Tch, you have no idea. Just wait till you have a real conversation with him." Quinn says in her quiet soprano.

"You think they're done yet?" Someone asked, Amelia turns her head towards the doors.

"I doubt it. They're probably still on the pissing contest." Killer shrugs.

Amelia giggles, that was probably true, "We will give them two minutes before I go out there and settle everything." The captain of the Scarlet Rovers tone left no space for objection. "Though that might draw the admirals attention from you all, if he knew it was me who killed him." She says nonchalantly.

"-he deserved a lot worse. We went easy on him." Reece's voice carried from the stage.

"Of course we went easy Reece, he's just a civilian. I'm saying that was overkill." Blake objected.

"I'll show you overkill... honestly Blake you're too soft." Reece murmers, "Oh look everyone's staring at us."

Amelia looks up amused, "What took so long?"

Reece rolls her eyes, "Blake's too soft captain I don't know why you made her third." The Scarlet Rovers knew their crewmate was joking but the others looked scared as if a fight was going to break out.

"First come first served." Amelia shrugs easily.

"Yea Reece, weren't you the sixth to join?" Blake teases.

Reece grumbles threats incoherently.

"And that's not even counting Shanks crew- you know we count the whole family." Blake adds thoughtfully.

"Okay then, rookies' time is up." Skylar informs, "Everyone out of the auction hall. The marines have to come in now to retieve the bodies."

"Right, if we get seperated meet me at grove thirteen." Rayleigh calls to the Straw Hat's as people start to file out.

"Thirteen huh? Right I got it." Zoro nods, causing Amelia and Skylar to roll their eyes and the snipers eyes to bug out completely,

"You definitely didn't get it!"

* * *

The three captains were at another stand still with the marines as they waited for them to make the next move. Just as the move was to be made, an invisible aura flashed past them. And all the marines fell.

"Sorry. But you guys were taking too long." A feather voice behind them had everyone turning, Amelia stood at the top of the steps, everyone gathering behind her.

"You three didn't by any chance hear which admiral was coming did you?" Skylar asks, stepping next to her captain.

"Uhh... no." Luffy shakes his head. The other two answered simliarly.

"Well that sucks. See you guys." Amelia frowns hopping down the steps, tipping her head to Rayleigh she adds, "I'll see you at Shakky's later Second."

Everyone watched as the scary crew of women strutted towards the groves.

Amelia pauses on a hill, and even from the distance it's easy to see her eyes were on Rayleigh again, "I have a favor to ask so don't let me forget.. It's for Whitebeard so it's pretty important."

Rayleigh nods, and waves high in the air. "Alright, I'll see you later then!"

* * *

"What's our next move Cap?" Twitter questions, having just been filled in with all the other bosses.

Amelia sighs inwardly, debating for a moment before speaking honestly, "I'm not sure. I'm positive that an admiral will arrive, but I also know we need Rayleigh so we can't just leave and avoid battle."

"Not to mention we can't just abandon all the rookies." Quinn says softly.

"Yeah, Luffy is here! And Shanks would never forgive ys if Luffy didn't make it." Reece exclaims with fierce determination.

Amelia nods, "So I guess that doesn't leave much of a choice. most of the rookies should be gone or leaving, so the least I could do is find the admiral and give them more time. After that... I guess I'll have to find a way to get ahold of Rayleigh.."

"We can help!" Loki exclaims enthusiastically.

"No." Amelia shakes her head, "I need you guys here- protect the rest of crew. Once the admiral knows I'm here he will send reinforcements to you guys."

"I will take Skylar, Blake and Reece and that's it. We're going to need everyone in tip top shape for the battle at Marineford." Amelia stands straightening her skirt, the mood sombered considerably at the mention.

"We're really going through with that?" Reece frowns to herself.

"Well we are heading out. Call if something happens." Skylar orders opening the door for her captain.

* * *

"Mila!" He exclaims happily, launching himself at the older woman.

Amelia laughs as Luffy's arms wrap around her shoulders. "It's been a whole ten years Luffy. Have you changed at all?"

Luffy jerks back with a pouting glare, "Oi I'm stronger than you! I'll beat you now and prove it!"

Amelia scoffed reaching out to flick the kids forehead, "As if you could! I bet you're still a little baby who cries when people pick on him." Luffy stumbles back from the flick groaning and rubbing his forehead.

"Oi captain why do you have to pick on the kid? Can't you have one conversation with him that doesn't lead to someone drowning?" Skylar sighs, looking over to see the other Straw hats staring at them.

"Ow ow ow!" Luffy moaned, tears gathering in his eyes.

"But he's a rubber man.." 'Cat Burglar' Nami mumbles to herself.

Reece scoffs, "Rubber boy more like it."

"Don't be mean Reece! You're just as happy as the rest of us to see Luffy again!" Blake scolds smiling towards Luffy.

"Look at him Blake, he's crying!" Reece gestures,

By now Rayleigh had rejoined them in the main area, standing beside Amelia and sharing amused looks with the youthful woman. "Not many can stand after Amelia's infamous power flick." Rayleigh notes, "Impressive."

"Captain went easy on him." Reece says, waving a hand absentmindly and creating a small pool in her hand.

"True, I don't think I could ever actually hurt my little Luffy." Amelia smiles widely.

Everyone settles into their own chairs (fridge in some cases) and then the questions started:

"Aren't you allied with the Yonko Shanks?" That one came from the pretty archeologist.

"Do you have any booze?" -the green headed swordsman.

"W-what was that trick the blonde woman in your crew used to fix Hachaan?" -cute little doctor reindeer.

"Have you sailed on the Oro Jackson?" -very tall, muscular, blue haired, underwear wearing cyborg.

"Will you marry me?" - blonde dude in a suit, large hearts in his eyes, drool falling from his wide smile.

"I am Ussopp the great! Join my crew of ten thousand!" The long nose, goggle wearing, lanky male shouted.

"Do you have any treasure? I bet you have a lot of treasure!" Nami exclaims happily clapping her hands together, "And I bet your maps cover most of the world! Don't they?!"

Rayleigh smiles at Amelia, "They sure are a lively bunch."

Blake and Reece sit back smirking. It wasn't the first time they had run into some curious rookies. Their captain was overly friendly and always answered as many questions as posible.

"Yes. Not on me, no, but my ship is very well stocked. I never actually asked Quinn that, it wasn't important really. Yes, Oro was the first ship I sailed on." Amelia paused to take a breath, "I'm already married so no. Sorry Ussopp the Great but I answer to one man alone, and I very much enjoy being captain. I have lots of treasure, and my maps... are very well updated thank you for asking."

"Captain's to soft." Reece shakes her head, "What if they find some way to use that info against?"

"What are a bunch of snot nosed rookies going to do? Tell people Captain's married? If they haven't figured it out already they're stupid." Blake downs her booze.

"So what were you all talking about before we came?" Amelia turns to Rayleigh.

Rayleigh grinned, "Roger."

Amelia lifted her glass, "To Captain Roger!"

Her crew behind her nodded lifting their own drinks. "To the Pirate King!" they exclaimed taking large gulps.

"So" Sanji lights a cigarette, "If you both were on the Pirate Kings crew and the Pirate King was executed twenty two years ago, how are you both alive? Your crew was captured by the Navy right?"

Amelia and Rayleigh exchanged a look, seemingly having a quiet conversation before Rayleigh rolled his eyes, grinning he answered, "We weren't captured. Roger surrendered to them."

It went silent. The rookies stunned, so Rayleigh continued, "I suppose the government claimed that they'd captured him, to show their power."

"He turned himself in? Why?" Nami stutters, mouth hanging open.

"He could see the end of our journey." Rayleigh swirls his cup, sending liquid swishing.

Amelia sighs, "About four years before he was executed... Captain caught a disease..." they gasped, Amelia's crew sat quietly, already having asked their captain and Shanks and heard the full story, "It was a disease nobody could cure or stabilize. Even Roger suffered from it, but ... but one man, the most well-known doctor of his time.."

Rayleigh takes over, "A man called Crocus of the Twin Capes, had skill to ease his suffering. We asked him for help and he joined as the ships doctor for our last journey."

Amelia smiled at the memories. She still visited Crocus every chance she had, though she hadn't been in a few years.

"And then, three years later, while holding off Roger's disease... we did what they said as impossible, and conquered the Grand Line." Rayleigh's gin was ear to ear as he clanked his glass against Amelia's both nodding as they swigged again.

Luffy shoved another piece of meat in his mouth as the skeleton gasps, "Crocus-san? How nostalgic."

Ussopp leaps to his feet, "I thought old man had been at those capes for years?! How was he in the pirate King's crew?"

"Come to think of it, he did say he had been a ships doctor for a while. " Nami nods.

"If you met him, then that means he is alive and well. Crocus only had one condition... that we look for a certain pirate crew whom he wanted to find." Rayleigh turns towards him.

'puru puru puru'

'puru puru-'

"Skylar take the call outside." Amelia says as Blake fishes out her small snail before handing it without question to the first mate who also leaves without words, just a firm nod.

"That must mean he went off to sea to look for you guys!" Ussopp yells.

Tears ran down Brooke's face, "So Crocus-san even did something like that for us?"

"He was only a member for three years, but without a doubt he was our comrade!" Rayleigh nods to the dramatic skeleton. "At my age I would love to see him again."

"So, what happened after you conquered the sea?" Sanji asks, rubbing the burn from his cigarette.

"After that, Roger became known all over the world as the Pirate King."

Amelia snorts at their stunned faces, "It's not like he'd been called the Pirate King all along."

"Titles like that didn't mean much to a man on the verge of death." Rayleigh refilled his cup, passing the bottle to Amelia.

"Still, Captain Roger was happy about it." she nodded.

"He was a man who loved doing everything in grand style.. whether it be celebrations or battles-"

"Birthday party's were the best." Amelia interjected with a smile.

"-Even though he knew he wouldn't live much longer, he seemed to enjoy himself... Eventually, at the captains orders, the Roger pirates disbanded. We all went our separate ways, and one after another, everyone disappeared. I have no idea what our comrades whom we risked out lives with are now, nor what the are doing."

Skylar poked her head inside the door, "Blake, Reece could you come here for a second?" said women stood and nodding to their captain, they took their leave.

"Then one year after the crew had dissolved Roger turned himself in and was arrested. It was decided that he would be executed in the town he was born in... Loguetown in East Blue. I hear on that day, countless pirates who are famous today were gathered in that square. The Pirate Kings execution was the center of attention for the whole world." Rayleigh pauses, and Amelia rolls her eyes at his dramatics.. "I didn't go... these were the last words he said to me- 'I'm not going to die partner'. I'm sure both the World Government and the Navy were surprised. They had intended for the execution to be a warning to all the pirates who saw it, but Roger's last words raised the curtain on the Great Pirate Era! Just seconds before the flame of his life went out, it flickered and it burned intoa blazing flare that covered the entire world. I've never laughed as hard as I did that night, also, I never cried as much as I did that night.. nor have I drank as much as I did that night. He led a marvelous life as my Captain!"

Skylar came back in alone just as Rayleigh finished, taking a seat beside Amelia who sat two stools to the right of Rayleigh. Amelia gave her a questioning look, 'everything alright?' Skylar waved a hand, It's being handled.'

"-Shanks, whom you know, was one of them. Little Mia too." Rayleigh takes the bottle back from Amelia.

"Pops you know Shanks?" Lurffy questions around a mouth full of food.

"If you're from East Blue then maybe you've heard of a pirate named Buggy as well?"

Nami and Zoro's teeth clenched and Amelia mentally decided to get the story later.

"Buggy." They seemingly growl in unison.

"Together those three were swabbies aboard our ship." Rayleigh nodded. Amelia ducked under the chunks of food as Luffy's mouth flew open,

"SHANK AND MILA WERE ON THE PIRATE KING'S SHIP?!" He gulps, "Mila why didn't you tell me?"

"They didn't tell you?" Rayleigh asks, appalled. He turns to question Amelia who sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "It was about ten years ago, I encountered him by chance on this island. He'd lost his trademark straw hat and his left arm."

Luffy chokes on his food.

"When I asked him why, he excitedly started telling me about you."

"I remember that day." Amelia smiles at the ceiling, "That was a good day."

"Ever since then, Monkey D. Luffy, I've wanted to meet you." Rayleigh announced.

Amelia smirked as Luffy turned giddy, "Shanks!"

"If Shanks hadn't told me all those things about you, I wouldn't have told you any of this either."Rayleigh shrugs, "Anyway, you did well to make it this far. He must be awaiting your arrival in the New World."

Amelia reached around Brooke to whack his arm with a glare, "Shut up."

"Really? Yeah he must be! I wanna see him again too!" Luffy declares, big smile in place.

"Well the situation is like this so I was supposed to coat your ship right? I suppose I'd better get to work then." Rayleigh stands.

"Come to think of it, ship-coating costs a lot of money." Hachi says, traces of his pain lingering.

"No, it's fine Hachi. I won't take money from your friends." Rayleigh shakes his head, Hachi nods,

"That's good."

The door cracked open and a nervous looking Quinn peeped inside, her eyes glancing over everyone before lighting up at the sight of Amelia, "Captain, we need to talk." Quinn waves her hand and Amelia sighs standing and waving her own hand at the others, with a nod she left.

* * *

"What a cheeky bunch of kids." Rayleigh says to himself as the others leave, silently he notices Amelia was gone, though her First Mate had just gone off in the opposite direction as the Straw Hat's. That could only mean one thing; Trouble.

 **PM me for mistakes, or comments either way**.


End file.
